


Smear Blood and Chocolate

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom!Tony, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Milking Machines, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes Loki wait until he can come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smear Blood and Chocolate

Tony's favorite thing to do is take Loki completely apart. And that's exactly what he's planning on doing tonight.

He finally had Loki settled into his specially made chair; it was kind of like a dentist's chair in that it could recline until almost horizontal, and it had arm rests, but the bottom part split and could retract into stirrups. Tony had tied Loki up in a nice body harness, which he then tied to the chair, making it impossible for Loki to get up or even lift his head too much. Loki's arms were free until Tony had strapped them down to the armrest at the writs and elbows. Loki's legs were in a frogtie again, ankles to thighs, and were pulled down at the knees with rope connecting to the chair, putting Loki into a sort of butterfly position, with empty space in between his thighs. The head rest Loki was leaning on was also retractable, something that Tony was excited to try out later.

"Are we there, yet?" Loki deadpanned. He always feigned indifference whenever Tony did something new, but Tony knew the demi-god was secretly excited for whatever Tony had planned.

Tony chuckled, and said, "Not quite, dear." He moved around and pulled the sheet off of the fucking machine that was by the foot of the chair. Loki tried to discreetly lift his head up to see what it was, but the ropes on his shoulder made it difficult for him to raise even an inch.

Loki groaned when Tony moved the machine to settle in between his spread legs, with the dildo nudging against his asshole. The dildo was ribbed and studded, and as Tony pushed it in, he could see from the look on Loki's face that he could feel every single ridge of it. The dildo was well lubricated, and there was actually a hole at the tip where it could spurt out more lube when Tony wanted. It didn't stop the cut-off noises Loki was making as the thing bottomed out in him. Tony loved sticking things in Loki that were just on this side of too big, but Loki could take it, so he would.

With the fucking machine in place, Tony danced around the chair to the table off to the side. He pulled off the thing he was looking for and waltzed back to Loki who was watching curiously. When Tony started stroking Loki's half-hard cock to full hardness, Loki's eyes widened as he realized what the thing in Tony's other hand was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Loki asked, incredulous.

"If you're thinking 'this is a milking machine', then yes, it is what you're thinking." Tony grinned as he fitted the opening of the tube over the head of Loki's dick. The machine wasn't on yet, so it couldn't pull in the whole cock. Tony just laid the machine down on Loki's groin, forcing his cock to bend in the direction it was laying since it was still attached. 

"I'm not a fucking cow, Stark." Loki said, voice dripping with malice, but Tony could see his peaked interest. The contrasting emotions radiating from Loki made Tony crack up.

"If you're not a cow, why do you insist on dressing up like one?" Tony taunted through his laughter, bringing his hands up to mimic the horns of Loki's helmet, and mooing while kicking a leg out.

Loki flipped him off from where his hand was still restrained. Tony snorted and walked back to the table to pick up the remote for the machines.

Tony waited until he was beside Loki's chair to turn them on. The fucking machine made a low whine and then started thrusting slowly and steadily, pushing in deeply and pulling out until just the tip of it remained still inside. Tony liked the speed it was at, allowing Loki to feel every sensation as it twisted to add to the texture already there. The milking machine started making loud, dry sucking sounds, so Tony grabbed his cock, and out of nowhere, pulled out a tube of lube to squeeze some out on Loki's cock; with the way eased so suddenly, the tube sucked all the way down to the root of Loki's cock, making Loki jump and grunt from the unexpected feeling.

"I think Mr. Moo-moo is enjoying that." Tony teased, as he set up a system of rope to hold the tube in place so that it couldn't accidentally slip off.

"Fuck you Stark." Loki snapped back, but it lacked its normal bite.

Satisfied with the machines, Tony walked back to the table to pick up some things that dangled from his hands. Loki glanced at it and moaned, half in shame and half in arousal. Tony grinned and started attaching the leads to the insides of Loki's thighs, chuckling when Loki twitched each time he put a new one on.

"You rather enjoyed these last time, so let's add a couple more, yeah?" Tony commented, placing some leads really close to where the dildo was impaling Loki. Loki just grunted in reply, and moaned throatily when the dildo pushed against what must have been his prostate.  The milking tube was going at an equal speed as the fucking machine, and it was making Loki twitch slightly with impatience. Tony mentally laughed as he thought about how patient Loki was going to have to be tonight.

With the leads secured, Tony stepped back and connected them to the unit he had placed under the chair. He turned them on to a low setting, and watched as Loki hummed in appreciation of the sensations.

Trailing his finger tips along Loki's skin, Tony told him, "You just enjoy that, alright?" Loki gave him a confused curious look, but when Tony didn't elaborate, he snorted softly and closed his eyes. Tony passed his fingers over Loki's nipples, just rolling the hardening nubs between his knuckles gently, and Loki sighed, content. Tony caressed Loki's neck, fingers spreading to grip him lightly for a moment before letting go, and walking away to the couch by the wall of the room. Tony took the remote with him, and sat down, settling in between the cushions, with a perfect view of Loki, just a few feet away. He set the remote to the side, picked up his Starkpad and started reading some documents Pepper had insisted were of the upmost importance. It was easy to focus on the words on the pages, with the quiet sounds of flesh being pushed into and the sucking, slurping noises the milking machine was making. Loki's soft hums of enjoyment and arousal faded into the background.

Tony was able to get through four documents before he started  hearing Loki's quiet noises take on a more desperate tone. He looked up to see that Loki was squirming and trying to pump his hips into the tube sucking him, but was getting caught by his desire to push back onto the machine fucking him open. He was so very close to the edge, and just needed a little push to go over, so Tony set the pad down and picked up the remote, getting up to go stand beside Loki's chair.

Loki opened his eyes to look at Tony, and gave him a look as if to say to get on with it. He was expecting Tony to raise the remote.

He wasn't expecting Tony to turn off everything.  

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now, Stark?" Loki hissed, trying to fuck himself on the dildo, but it wasn't enough. Tony simply walked around and pulled the machine off until Loki's hole was clenching on air. He grabbed the milking tube and eased it off of his cock, earning a growl from Loki.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Stark?" Loki was pissed off now, and was fighting the restraints, trying to get at Tony.

"Loki, be quiet." Tony said, as he walked back to the sofa and switched the remote for the Starkpad. Loki made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, and was about to shout insults at him, but then he saw Tony's warning glare, and he begrudgingly shut his mouth with an audible click.

Tony could tell Loki was frustrated and bored as he waited for him to calm down completely. It wasn't until Loki had been soft for the past fifteen minutes that Tony picked up the remote and stood up again, walking back to him. Loki was petulant and refused to make a sound as Tony eased the (freshly lubricated) dildo back into his waiting ass. Tony poured more lube on Loki's flaccid cock and fastened the milking machine around it, turning it on to suck it in all the way. Tony could tell that Loki was growing hard, fast, between the tube, and the slightly faster pace of the fucking machine. It was still a slower setting, but it definitely had a bite every time it hit Loki's prostate, which was very often.

Tony waited for a couple more minutes, standing off to the side, and fiddling with the electricity until he was happy with a setting that had Loki's thighs twitching more often than not. He walked to the table and grabbed a water bottle and opened it. He took a swig of it and then when he caught Loki's eye, he tipped the water in his direction as an invitation. Loki simply turned his head the other way in response and Tony just shrugged to himself and drank some more; Loki would need the water sooner or later, but it seemed like he wasn't going to accept it sooner.

No matter, he'd have plenty of time later on.

Tony walked back to the sofa and picked up his Starkpad. He was making some updates to his newest armor, and was stuck on one part when he heard a strangled noise coming from Loki. Tony smirked at the sound, because he knew that Loki had been trying to keep quiet as he got closer and closer to coming, trying to bypass Tony's plans for the night, but he obviously wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. Tony immediately clicked the remote and all the machines died in their tracks, leaving Loki to go crazy.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? What the fuck are you playing at, you fucking asshole. Norns, you are a fucking real piece of work, leaving me like this!" Loki started ranting, and as Tony removed the machines from Loki, leaving him bereft of any touch, his insults started getting more and more heated, until he was screaming at Tony about his mother and something about his genitalia.

Tony's "Quiet, Loki." went completely over his head as Loki kept screaming at him. He was ranting so much that he startled violently when Tony suddenly fitted a muzzle over Loki's mouth, immediately muffling the angry litany of insults. Rage sparked in Loki's eyes, and he started struggling even harder and with renewed vigor, trying to dislodge the muzzle to no success. His fury seemed to double when Tony simply turned around and continued his routine of sitting on the sofa, waiting Loki out until he'd calmed.

It took a long time.

Tony had actually managed to finish all the documents that needed to be read, and was in the middle of correcting mistakes and writing comments for Pepper, when he realized it was unusually quiet. He looked up to see that Loki had finally calmed down, and was facing away from Tony.

Tony could actually feel the muted anger radiating from the demi-god. He ignored it as he got up and went about putting the toys back on and in Loki, setting the speed of the machines a bit higher. Loki refused to look at Tony, but he still shuddered in pleasure when Tony started tweaking his nipples, and raising the levels of the leads. Tony ran his fingers through Loki's hair and gently gripped it, moving his head to make him look at Tony; Loki's expression was nothing but reproachful as he stared dead-eyed at Tony.

Setting the machines another setting higher, Tony laughed and stood by the chair, watching as Loki got closer and closer to the edge, taking less time to do so. The machines were throwing Loki into a subdued kind of frenzy, where he was trying not to show how much he wanted to come. When Tony saw Loki had been worked up to the brink of orgasm again, he stopped and removed everything, ignoring Loki shaking his head vehemently from side to side and the start up of his stifled affront towards Tony again. He was only spurred on with more wrath when Tony told him softly to be quiet.

It took even longer for Loki to calm down again.

Tony had been lounging on the couch, fiddling with schematics for improving armors and gadgets when he decided that Loki was ready to start again. Walking towards Loki, he could see that his skin was shimmering with drying sweat, and his muscles were faintly twitching. Loki was watching Tony move around, and had an imploring look on his face; whether to let him come or to stop this now, Tony didn't bother caring about.

Loki moaned loudly when Tony pushed the dildo back into his sore hole. The relentless thrusting had made the skin sensitive and raw. Loki's cock was also tender and aching as it immediately filled from flaccid to hard in the time it took Tony to fit the tube over it. Loki's cry was muffled as Tony started the machines again. He was shaking his head again, this time, the pleading tone of his stolen words was clear that he was begging Tony to stop. Tony shushed him and carded his fingers through Loki's hair in a useless effort to comfort him.

Loki was losing his pride rapidly and wasn't maintaining his usual sense of control by the time Tony sped up the machines so that the dildo was fucking him wide open, and the milking tube was bobbing up and down at a cruel speed. Loki had started babbling and begging Tony, sounds garbled and jumbled behind his muzzle, and Tony had responded with soft, gentle touches and false reassurances along Loki's straining muscles. Loki's fingers were clenching tightly into fists and trying to pull out of his cuffs, fruitlessly.

As Loki edged closer and closer to coming, he begged and struggled more fiercely, looking up at Tony with huge watery eyes that were threatening to spill over. Tony wasn't deterred by Loki's desperate display, but he did cradle his face as Loki went hysterical when Tony pushed the off button on the remote for the fourth time, denying him release. Loki started hyperventilating underneath his muzzle, and the tears were tipping over and falling down his temples; Tony just wiped them away with cruel kindness.

Loki wasn't calming down at all, screaming himself hoarse when he sucked in enough air, and body convulsing with repressed need. Loki flinched horribly when Tony suddenly slipped a soft strip of cloth over his eyes, and tied it securely. Blinded, Loki lashed out in a panic, and started thrashing in his binds.

"Shh, it's okay. If you're quiet, I'll take it off, I promise. Be good." Tony cooed, while Loki sobbed uncontrollably. Tony stayed with Loki the whole time, saying soft nothings, and gentle promises as he carefully pulled the tube off of his swollen cock; Tony could see Loki's balls were full and heavy underneath. Slowly, Tony pulled the dildo from Loki's ass, and watched as his tired muscles fluttered around empty space.

It took forever for Loki to start breathing normally again. Tony waited until Loki's cock had been soft for a long while before he repeated in a low voice, "Be good, and the blindfold and muzzle come off."

Loki whimpered suppliantly.

Tony was cautious and kind as he pushed the unforgiving mechanical dildo back inside Loki, who sniffled pathetically at the touch. He gave a pleading whine as Tony replaced the tube back on his hypersensitive cock. Tony brought everything up to a rather high level, jerking Loki in his bounds.

The fifth time the machines brought Loki to the brink and Tony cut him off before release was allowed, Loki was quiet and resigned the whole time through.

"I'm so proud of you, Loki." Tony said reverently. He took the soaked blindfold off to reveal hazy, damp eyes that hadn't stopped crying the whole time. Tony unlatched the muzzle and eased it off of Loki's mouth, who breathed in raggedly, sucking in air and letting it out wetly. Loki tipped his head to the side and closed his eyes, breathing in worn out gasps.

Tony took the tube off to reveal a raw and chaffed cock, still stiff and leaking precome. Pulling out the dildo, Tony discovered that Loki had started bleeding around the rim. Tony grabbed chair and sat down by Loki's head, petting his hair and gently massaging stiff neck and shoulder muscles. Loki couldn't stop the steady stream of tears for a long time, nor did he bother saying anything. He just kept his eyes closed and focused on his breathing while Tony paid attention to him.

"This'll be the last time, okay, Loki?" Tony said after a long while. Loki shuddered, but made no other movement. "You're so good for me." Tony mused as he pressed the dildo in, shushing Loki as he cried out in pain. The milking tube on his cock made Loki gasp and the machines turning on made him whimper in agony as they started a slow, steady pace.

Tony moved his chair off to the side and out of the way. Cupping the back of Loki's head, he undid the latch that kept the headrest up, letting it swing down. Supporting Loki's head with one hand, Tony tipped him backwards until he was at the perfect angle. With his free hand, Tony freed his own aching cock, and slowly drove into Loki's waiting mouth.

"Shh," Tony fussed, when Loki whimpered in alarm, "You don't have to do anything, just let me," Tony pushed in all the way down Loki's throat, and savored the way the muscles contracted around his cock. Tony marveled at the sight of his cock slipping past Loki's lips and filling his throat,- he could see the outline of his cock invading the soft tissue there, and the sight made him push in deeper.

Tony matched the slow rhythm of the machines, pumping in and out of the tight heat, and letting Loki breathe on every other stroke. Loki started moaning around his cock, the vibrations making Tony's pace stutter occasionally.

"So good for me," Tony praised, pushing in deep and holding it there for a moment. "Aren't even choking at all." His voice was full of pride and wonder as he let Loki suck in air before thrusting back in.

"Gonna make me come?" Tony asked, as his tempo picked up a bit, cock jerking as he slid it along Loki's tongue. Loki whined softly, gagging for a moment when Tony pushed in at an awkward angle.

"Be good. Swallow." Tony warned as he panted softly, thrusting into Loki's mouth harder and harder. He pushed in deep, as deep as he could and held Loki's head in place and he bent over and came down his throat. Tony trembled through his orgasm, and then straightened up and let his dick slip out allowing Loki to start gasping for air. Tony let his softening cock trace the spit-slicked lips of the demi-god below him, taking pleasure in mixing the lingering spurts of come with the sweat and tear-streaked face.

Loki was practically vibrating in his restraints, aching with the need to come, and when he let out a hoarse, "Please," Tony smiled crookedly and Loki started crying in earnest again when he realized what that expression meant.

"Shhh. Quiet." Tony ordered as he pushed the off button on the remote and watched as the machines ceased their torment. Tony could see the humiliation clear on Loki's face as he broke down. Loki was destroyed by the trick Tony had pulled, and could only shake violently with suppressed sobs and stifled gasps as he followed Tony's command to be silent. Tony latched the head rest back again, and helped Loki ease his head on it.

Tony didn't bother taking the machines off this time, just stroked Loki's face and laced one of their hands together, feeling Loki's desperate grip slacken with exhaustion. Loki's vision had blurred and he had given up trying to blink the tears and sweat away, to which Tony took the job upon himself, wiping the pads of his fingers across wet cheeks and temples. Tony could see that Loki was just shy of unconsciousness, and would shift or shake him gently to bring him back into focus.

They stayed like that until their breathing had synchronized, and then Tony was ready to start again. At his slightest movement, Loki started panicking again, eyes widening comically and limbs flailing in their restraints.

The press of the start button for the machines seemed to act as a catalyst, and Loki froze in absolute shock before the dam crumbled and let out the flood.

"PleaseTonynomore, Ican't, Tonypleasepleaseplease," Loki was gasping out his pleads, writhing on the chair and crying again.

"Shhh, Loki, it's okay," Tony whispered, his fleeting touches and brushes of skin a painful contrast to the inexorable and merciless torture Loki was being subjected to. Loki had lost all his sense of self, and was mindlessly begging Tony for an end, for release.

Tony finally granted his wish, voice rough, whispering, "Do it, Loki. Come. Come for me."

Loki's orgasm was pure agony.

His body contorted in its bindings, and he screamed and screamed in anguishing ecstasy, imploring for relief from the torment.

Even when Tony turned everything off, and removed every bit of machinery, Loki was still sobbing and begging Tony for it to stop, deaf to Tony's reassurances that it was over, that he was good, that he did well, that there was no more, that it was done, that Tony was proud. No matter how hard Tony tried to calm him down, Loki couldn't parse a thought to it, beside the fear that he wasn't done yet.

Loki was still outside of his head when Tony carefully untied his legs and let them stretch, rubbing at the sore muscles and smoothing out the strained tendons. Loki was still lost when Tony undid his arms and hands and chased away vicious trembling and convulsing contractions. Loki was far away when Tony released him completely of his rope cage, and Loki was absent when he was laid against the soft embrace of silk, his battered body soothed by thick, warm blankets that draped across his shaking form.

Loki was still mostly out of it, when he whispered, voice broken and almost inaudible, "I'm sorry."

Tony froze, trying to comprehend the words. But by the time he thought to open his mouth to ask what for, Loki had finally slipped into the clutches of unconsciousness.

Tony would never find out the meaning behind Loki's confession in his delirium.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
